A Drunken Mishap
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: In an alternate world where Kazuma is a female and Aqua is a male, the two of them still don't always see eye to eye. But what happens when Aqua is forced to dress as a sexy woman and Kazuma gets a little too drunk to tell the difference? Rated M for strong lemon content. Commission for ObeliskX


A commission request for ObeliskX.

In an alternate world where Kazuma is a female and Aqua is a male, the two of them still don't always see eye to eye. But what happens when Aqua is forced to dress as a sexy woman and Kazuma gets a little too drunk to tell the difference? Rated M for sexually explicit content.

* * *

"Aqua, could you be any more useless?!" Kazuma snapped as the blue-haired god's magic spell was once again deflected by their enemy. The monsters they were battling today were water elementals and Aqua's God Blow was everything but useful which left the rest of the teammates to fight them without his help.

"If you're not going to be helpful then just stay out of the way," Megumin told her male comrade as she took a step forward. Sometimes Aqua's powerful magical spells came in handy against certain enemies, but more often than not he either just got in the way or screwed things up which of course always made the work ten times harder for the other party members.

Aqua's God Blow wasn't doing anything against these water elementals so Megumin took it upon herself to end the battle with one her powerful explosions. The tiny brunette chanted her spell before causing a loud, booming explosion that blew their enemies to smithereens in no time at all. She collapsed to the ground shortly after, dizzy and weak after casting such a powerful spell. But even as she lay on the ground, completely spent after such a powerful attack, Megumi looked to their leader with a confident smirk on her face. "You know, we don't have to keep bringing him along. He's been more useless than ever recently. In the past few monster raids we've done, he either runs out of stamina quickly or his magic does nothing to our enemies. Can't he learn any new attacks or something? He's more of a hindrance than an asset, if you ask me."

Kazuma sighed heavily, knowing exactly what the petite young woman was talking about. She wiped off some monster guts that had splashed against her body thanks to Megumin's explosion, soiling her white tube top and matching pleated skirt. It was going to take a lot of scrubbing or possibly even some magic to get those stains out of her favorite outfit. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. But we have to take him with us on our quests and hunts or else he'll never gain any proper experience," Kazuma said in response to Megumin's statement as she removed her green cloak to use it to wipe off some more blood and dirt.

Darkness couldn't help but chime in after she finished off the last of the monsters with her mighty sword. "Not only that, but we can always use him as a bait or a decoy! Giant toads really love the taste of him for some reason!" Both Kazuma and Darkness laughed in unison over the jokes at Aqua's expense, but he was less than thrilled about constantly being mocked. Pouting, he had his arms folded over his broad chest as he stomped one of his feet angrily down onto the ground.

"I can hear you guys, you know!" He hissed. Ever since he met Kazuma, the dumb girl who had run off and gotten herself killed in one of the dumbest ways, his life had become nothing but a joke. He used to be regarded as a powerful god but now he was just the butt of everyone's jokes because he wasn't used to living in a world like this and had never really taught himself how to harness the true power of his magical capabilities. Fed up with them mocking him, Aqua marched over to the where the three females were chatting amongst themselves and jabbed an accusatory finger in Kazuma's face.

"You may not ever admit it but you know you need me! One day you three will be begging for my help but I'll remember every damn insult you ever said to me! I won't risk my neck for you bitches ever again!" The angry male shouted at his teammates. He was a few inches taller than Kazuma and he took a step forward to tower over the brunette. Kazuma, however, wasn't about to let someone like Aqua intimidate her. She flipped her long, brown pony tail over her shoulder and a few strands hit Aqua in the face.

"You talk big for someone with the brains of a sea slug," Kazuma retorted before clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth in disgust.

Aqua's cheeks were turning red with his rising fury as he stared down at the insolent woman who constantly made a mockery of him. "You want to say that again, bitch?!" He growled and snatched out his arm to grab Kazuma's shoulder, gripping onto her tightly and roughly.

Darkness intervened and stepped in between the two of them. "All right, all right, that's enough flirting between the two of you," she said with a heavy sigh. They were always at each other's throats and sometimes she wished they would all get along more. "If you two need to beat someone up to get rid of your sexual tension, you can always use me as a punching bag….You'll feel so much better if you beat out your frustrations onto me!" She had a dreamy look in her eyes and a pink blush on her cheeks at the mere thought of being abused like that.

"We're not flirting!" Kazuma shrieked out, her face turning red. "I like girls! I'd never be attracted to that piece of shit!"

Aqua didn't agree with Kazuma on most things but even he had to side with him on that one. "There's no sexual tension between us at all! You're delusional, Darkness! If you want to be hurt so badly, why don't you go throw yourself off a bridge or something?"

"I've tried that already. It doesn't do too much for me," Darkness frowned. The rest of the gang made faces of sheer judgement and utter disgust at her remark before Megumin suggested they shut their traps and head back to town. Still immobile after casting her spell, she needed Kazuma to carry her to town on her back.

After fighting monsters all afternoon, they looked a little worse for wear and were desperately in need of a bath. Lewd thoughts drifted into Kazuma's mind at the thought of using the hot springs at the inn they were staying at. There was no denying she was unbelievably attracted to her female teammates and the thought of seeing them nude in the woman's bath was getting her all excited. She tried not to let it show on her face as she lead the way back to town with a light skip to her step.

They had earned a little extra money last week and had splurged on a fancy hotel for once, specifically for the hot springs attached to it. After all the quests and escapades they had been going on lately, they were definitely in need of some relaxation.

"Hurry up, Kazuma! We're going on without you," the masochistic blonde cried out from the hallway. Megumin stood beside her and both women were wearing nothing but thin robes while they carried towels in their hands.

Not wanting to keep the other girls waiting, Kazuma came out of her room wearing the same robe the other two had on. The three women followed the signs down the hallway that lead to the entrance of the hot springs. The outdoor baths were separated by gender and Aqua had already gone ahead without them, too irritated from their bickering earlier to want to see them at that moment.

"Hm, this place isn't half bad!" Darkness said in awe as she took a step outside. Kazuma and Megumin couldn't agree more. The baths were ginormous, like massive swimming pools, and the scent of lavender wafted pleasantly through the evening air.

"Nobody look while I take off my robe. Especially you, Kazuma!" Megumi hissed. Both Darkness and Kazuma were forced to turn their backs while the tiny young woman slipped off her robe and waded into the warm, inviting waters of the tub.

Darkness was also a bit reserved when it came to disrobing and she hastily stripped and joined Megumin in the water before Kazuma could catch a glimpse of her naked body. The water was murky from the oils and minerals used for skin and muscle rejuvenation and the rising steam made it hard to see clearly. Kazuma had hoped she would catch a glimpse of either woman's nipples or lower region, she didn't want to push her luck. She never really hid the fact that she was a dirty-minded lesbian who loved admiring the female form in the most sinful of ways, but Megumin, Darkness, and even Aqua normally put her in her place.

"Ahhhhhh, this is the best!" The blonde said with a relaxed smile as she let her hair down from its long ponytail.

"I wonder if Aqua enjoying himself? I almost feel bad he's by himself," Megumin mumbled under her breath. Even though they always picked on Aqua and gave him a hard time, they really did care about his well-being. They had probably gone too far with their jesting earlier and pissed Aqua off badly.

Kazuma scoffed, not really concerned about Aqua at the moment. "If he's not in the bath, you know he's probably hitting up the tavern next door so he can get crazy drunk and do all those stupid party tricks he does for attention."

Darkness nodded as she swam around in circles around the tub, never getting out of the water above her collarbone to preserve modesty. "You know, going to the tavern after a hot bath doesn't sound like such a bad idea… Plus, we have plenty of money to blow on some food and drinks. What do you two think?"

"Just don't tell Aqua that," Megumin replied. "He'll spend it all on himself and we'll be left with nothing."

"That's a good point…Not only is he useless but he's also selfish, too," Kazuma nodded as she dunked her head under water to get her long hair nice and wet. When she came back up to the surface, she looked up at the sky and saw something strange headed towards the woman's bath from above.

Kazuma squinted her eyes, trying to see if it was a bird or maybe just a really weird looking bat. "Hey, something's flying down at us…" The other two looked up at the sky, curious as to what she was talking about until more creatures began to head towards them from different directions. As they flew closer and closer to the hot springs, the girls could see that a hoard of flying monsters were charging right for them!

The monsters looked like ugly ogres with wings and their teeth were sharp and deadly. Megumin began to panic upon realizing she didn't have her staff on her. "Guys, I left my magic staff back in the hotel room!"

"I also left my sword!" Darkness announced as she stood up straight in the water, not even caring if Kazuma could see every detail of her body from how close they stood in the tub. "You two should run away! I'll use my body as a distraction and let the monsters rip my skin with their fangs while you two get away!"

It sounded like Darkness was getting a little too excited about the ambush headed their way and she rolled her eyes before readying an attack of her own. "Don't worry, guys! I got this!" Kazuma said as she held up her hand and fired a water-based attack at one of the monsters. The flying creature easily dodged Kazuma's basic level Water skill and charged right at him with its claws outstretched. Kazuma shrieked as she held up her arms to shield her face, waiting for impact as the other winged ogres headed for Darkness and Megumin.

The impact never came as a tidal wave of water swept through the air, swallowing up each and every one of the beasts that had dared to attack the unarmed women below. The powerful torrent of water flung the monsters away from the hot springs and back towards the outskirts of town where they couldn't terrorize anyone.

"That outta' teach them a lesson!" A very arrogant Aqua said as he stood by the edge of the large tub. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and the blue hair that was normally pulled back in a circular bun was now flattened against his head from the water, framing his handsome face.

Darkness smiled gratefully, folding her arms over her bust so no one could sneak a glimpse at her massive chest. "Excellent job, Aqua! That was perfect timing!"

Kazuma nodded, clapping her hands together in a brief applause. "You actually did something to help us out! For once…"

Upon receiving praise, Aqua haughtily turned up his nose and placed both hands on his hips. "Oh, so now I'm suddenly not so useless anymore? You guys should be on her hands and knees in front of me, groveling and begging for my forgiveness. I didn't _have _to save you. I could have just let those monsters eat you the way you let monsters try to eat me all the time!"

"Well, considering all the times we've saved you, it's only fair you pay us back at least once," Megumin said in a flat tone. "If I had my staff on me, I could have easily handled those beasts."

Aqua balled up his fists as his side, clearly pissed off he wasn't receiving the gratitude from them that he believed he deserved. "You ungrateful bitch! See if I ever lend a helping hand to you guys again!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Every time you do lend us a hand, you end up causing a lot of damage to buildings or something else to that degree," Kazuma quipped back before snickering. Aqua had never really saved the day like that before, but deep down they were all extremely grateful to him for stepping in so heroically like that. Kazuma would never admit how cool that was of him, of course, since she didn't want it to go to his head.

Aqua was about to shout something else in Kazuma's direction before Darkness made an unexpected comment.

"This is the first time I'm seeing you without your clothes on. Who knew that underneath your silly outfit you actually have some muscle mass?"

Aqua instantly turned bright red in the face at that remark, and he shyly tried to cover his upper body with his arms. "Hey! It's rude to stare at someone when they're in the bath!"

"But you're in the women's part of the hot springs," Megumin replied in a monotone voice as she continued to hide herself underneath the water's surface up to her chin.

While Aqua started to snap at the other two girls, Kazuma took this moment to get a good, hard look at Aqua's masculine body. Some of the steam had dispersed and she could see the fine lines of his toned abdominal muscles. For someone who wasn't a warrior, he had a manly, athletic physique. If his shirtless body looked this good, she couldn't help but wonder what he was packing underneath the towel that hung loosely around his waist.

'_Wait, what am I thinking?!' _Kazuma mentally scolded herself for checking out Aqua as he stood there in nothing but a towel as he continued to argue with the other two females. Kazuma was a lesbian and was extremely aroused by women, never men! And this wasn't just any regular man either. This was Aqua he was staring at! He was the most obnoxious person alive in the Fantasy World and had caused him so many problems from the moment they met.

Maybe the steam from the tub was making her mind fuzzy. Yeah, that's it. That had to be it. There was no way Kazuma would ever find Aqua attractive, not in a million years!

It had been a long, exhausting day, especially considering the fact that even their hot, relaxing bath had been interrupted by a flock of monsters, and there was only cure for a tiring day…

Alcohol!

The gang had decided that they were going to head to the tavern right across the street from their hotel to kick back, relax, and have some fun with the local townspeople. Kazuma, being the pervert that she was, couldn't wait to see what kinds of pretty ladies would be gracing her with their presence tonight. She had made sure to dress to impress that night as she wore a tightly fitted white dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail as a few strands framed her face, accentuating her feminine appeal.

Kazuma stepped out of her room to meet the others in the hotel lobby, and a low whistle from the bottom of the stairs caught her attention.

"Don't you look nice!" Darkness said to Kazuma with a happy smile. "I don't think I've ever seen you this dressed up."

The blonde was in her usual attire—armor and all—and Kazuma wondered if maybe she should have just stuck to her casual apparel after all. She twirled a lock of her mahogany hair around her finger as a shy blush formed on her cheeks. Normally a bit of a tomboy, Kazuma hardly ever wore makeup or ever even wore clothes that showed off her body. She didn't plan on going back to her room alone that night so she knew she needed to dress up if she wanted to win the heart of a lucky lady or two.

"Oh, shut up. I just felt like dressing up for once. But seeing as how you didn't get all glammed up, I guess Aqua and Megumin aren't either. Kind of a bummer… I was looking forward to us girls finally getting a chance to let loose, dress nice, and dance our asses off to some fun, catchy music," Kazuma sighed, not wanting to be the only one in the group who was dressed fancily so she wouldn't feel out of place. "Whatever, I'll go change, I guess. Hopefully I can still nab some girls' attention without all this makeup and this dress."

Darkness frowned, not wanting her friend to feel like she wasn't allowed to dress up every now and then. "We can still let loose and have fun. And don't change your clothes! You look lovely! I'm sure somebody's bound to notice the effort you put into your beauty tonight!"

Kazuma glanced at the busty blonde before her eyes fell on her friend's large chest that was concealed by the metal breast plate she wore. "Well, I know I'd feel better if I got to see you in a sexy dress," she grinned, wagging her eyebrows up and down.

Darkness laughed nervously as she attempted to dodge the other girl's attempts at flirting with her. "I don't really have any dresses or anything. But hey, I'll go find Megumin and see if she'd be willing to wear something fancy alongside you. You can go onto the tavern! We can meet up with you there."

The crusader ascended back up the stairwell and Kazuma couldn't help but wonder why Darkness was being so nice to her. She couldn't imagine Megumin willingly wearing a sultry dress but she wouldn't have minded to see how good her ass would look in a mini skirt. Oh well, at least Darkness was willing to try and that alone made Kazuma feel touched.

Doing what Darkness had suggested, Kazuma made her way to the tavern so she could scope out the ladies and get a head-start with drinking. Meanwhile, Darkness had tried to convince Megumin to wear a cute red, skimpy dress but to no avail.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure it would make Kazuma happy to see you wear this!" Darkness pleaded as she held up the red, sexy garment to Megumin's tiny body. "Plus, why did you even buy this if you didn't plan on wearing it?"

Megumin was blushing while she snatched the dress right out of her friends' hands. "It's none of your business as to why I bought it. And who cares if it would make Kazuma happy?! I'm sure that dirty-minded lesbian just wants to drool over me in something revealing."

Darkness let out a heavy sigh as she sat down on the edge of Megumin's bed. "I just wanted to do something nice for her for once. Do you think maybe we could convince Aqua to dress up? I know he's a guy but maybe Kazuma wouldn't feel as awkward hanging out with us in a group if at least one of us looked extravagant."

Darkness's statement made a lightbulb go off in Megumin's head as a mischievous glimmer shined in her eyes. "Actually," she said with an evil grin, "I have just the outfit for Aqua to wear tonight!"

"I hate you guys," Aqua growled in a low, angry voice that was dripping with pure venom. "I will make you pay one of these days."

"You lost the card game," Darkness said with a bright, cheerful smile as she walked alongside Megumin and the blue-haired bombshell in high heels.

Megumin nodded in affirmation. "Yep. You lost fair and square."

Aqua couldn't help but release a deep, exasperated sigh, completely defeated. No matter what he would just never be a match for these two crafty ladies. "This is what I get for playing card games while drinking…"

Megumin had burst into his hotel room earlier while he was getting ready to the head to the tavern for some drinks. Aqua had already been sipping on some booze he had stashed away when Megumin showed up unannounced and challenged him to a card game out of the blue. Baffled, Aqua's immediate thought had been to turn her down and just focus on drinking. He hated playing card games with Megumin and he always had a feeling she cheated.

Megumin, being the clever girl that she was, had decided to throw some stakes into the card game to coax him into accepting her challenge. If Aqua won, Megumin would use her own money and buy him all the food he could eat and alcohol he could drink at the tavern. If Megumin won, he would have to show up to the pub wearing an outfit of her choosing without putting up a fight.

Aqua knew it was risky. Knowing Megumin, she would probably have him show up in a bikini or clown costume. The thought of being able to drink and ate as much as he wanted using Megumin's personal funds, however, was too good of an opportunity for him to pass up. All he had to do was beat her at one stupid card game, right? How hard could that be?

Extremely hard apparently.

Aqua had unfortunately lost. He tried to make a bargain with her and beg her not to force him to wear something that showed off too much skin but Megumin was feeling a little more ruthless than usual. Not only did he have to wear an outfit she picked out- a blue vest and a matching, pleated mini skirt that showed off his ass- but he also had to wear makeup to look more feminine and have extensions added to his hair to make it nice and long.

He was wearing blue thigh highs with heels and he wobbled a bit as he stomped ahead of Megumin and Darkness who followed him to the tavern, giggling maniacally.

"I have to admit you did a great job, Megumin! He's always been kind of soft and pretty like a girl, but now he looks identical to one!" Darkness said loud enough for the crossdressing male to hear.

Megumin grinned. "I bet not even Kazuma will be able to tell he's actually a boy! She probably won't recognize him at all." Her original plan was to do something nice for Kazuma for once, but now she was getting more enjoyment by the thought of seeing her leader's reaction to Aqua's new get-up. Everyone knew just how much Kazuma loved women and there was no denying that Aqua made an extremely convincing and beautiful woman.

The three finally made their way into the tavern only to see that it was bustling with liveliness as people drank and merrily danced away their worries inside. Since they had gotten there almost an hour and a half later than Kazuma because of Aqua's makeover, it was no surprise that the brunette was already pretty wasted. She was chatting up some pretty, busty redhead who looked less than amused at Kazuma's pathetic attempts at trying to get in her pants.

Aqua rolled his eyes. If he was going to walk around dressed as a woman all night then he was definitely going to need a drink. The second he walked in, he had men whistling in his direction and trying to pinch the ass cheeks that hung out of the bottom of his skirt.

On second thought, he was going to need more than just one drink; least five would be needed to make the evening bearable.

Megumin and Darkness were laughing at Aqua's misfortune while enjoying some alcohol of their own. Kazuma was busy striking out with almost all the hot ladies in the bar because of her cheesy pick-up lines and perverted behavior. She was always more assertive when she was drunk which made most women she tried to flirt with feel uncomfortable by her advances.

With a grumble, the brunette sighed as she was left sitting all alone at a table. "All I want to do is have a little fun with a pretty girl," she said to herself, hiccupping a few times in between her words. "Is that really so much to ask? And I even made sure I looked hot as hell tonight! These ladies don't know what they're missing…"

Her vision was starting to get blurry and, since she didn't have anyone to invite back to her room, she wondered if she should just call it a night and sleep off her inebriation. She got up so she could go to the bar and pay her tab only to see that her legs were a bit shaky and the room looked like it was spinning. How much did she have to drink? Oh well, it didn't matter. Carrying on, she stumbled over to the bar and tried to get the bartender's attention before a beautiful woman with hair the color of the sky caught her attention.

Suddenly, Kazuma forgot how to breathe as she laid eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Well, she was pretty drunk so her brain might have been exaggerating the girl's good looks, but it was at least plain to see that she was the most beautiful woman in the tavern. She had long, gorgeous blue hair that was pulled back in a cute, circular style upon her head. Her ivory skin looked soft to the touch and her long, smooth legs would probably feel amazing wrapped around Kazuma's waist. She could see a hint of the girl's sexy, round ass cheeks and she could see that her ass looked good enough to eat.

Darkness and Megumin were snickering behind Kazuma's back as they sat at a table near the bar, watching with great amusement as Kazuma checked out the beautiful "babe" who had just downed another beer.

"She has no idea it's Aqua!" Darkness whispered as she tried to hold herself back from bursting out into loud, distracting laughter.

"I'm never going to let either of them live this down!" Megumin nearly had tears streaming down her cheeks as her face turned red, one hand clamped over her mouth to help keep herself quiet. This was the funniest thing she had ever witnessed and she couldn't wait to see Kazuma try to hit on their crossdressing comrade.

Completely oblivious to her two other friends watching her every move, Kazuma straightened up her shoulders and pulled down her white dress just a hair so more of her impressive cleavage would stick out of the top. This was her last chance to get laid for the night! She had to give it her all or accept the fact she was going to have to flick her own bean if she wanted to cum that night.

"Hey, miss," Kazuma cleared her throat, trying to get the beauty's attention. "Did you know that you're the hottest girl in this place? 'Cause you are."

Aqua, at first, paid the girl next to him no mind as he chugged yet another glass of ale. He had been hit on nonstop by big, burly men who kept trying to flip his skirt or pinch his ass whenever he walked by. To think that even a female would hit on him while he was dressed like this made him wonder if there were any decent people at this bar, but he couldn't help but cast the girl a quick glance so he could see what kind of female he'd be dealing with.

Much to his surprise, a drop-dead gorgeous brunette with a great sense of style and a knock out figure was the one flirting with him. His vision was too out of focus thanks to all the booze he had consumed and he couldn't make out all the tiny details of her face, but he didn't need to get close-up to see that he was being hit on by a real hottie.

His eyes fell from her face to her cleavage, and Aqua swallowed hard as he could see that her nipples were visible through her white dress. "Hey, uh, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Kazuma was never the type to give girls she met at the bar her real name. 'Kazuma' was too masculine of a name and she preferred to tell people something else. "I'm Kasumi," she said with a flirtatious smile as she scooted in closer to the blue-haired babe. "What's yours?"

Aqua had to think for a moment. Not wanting to use his own real name out of fear that word would get out that he had been crossdressing at a bar, he decided to come up with a fake name on the spot. "I'm Marina," he said. He had been using a soft, feminine voice all night so people wouldn't recognize him.

The brunette was placing her hand on top of Aqua's, feeling the smoothness of her skin before picking up her hand and placing a soft, tender kiss on the top of her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Marina," Kazuma said in a low, sultry voice that was as creamy as vanilla. "But the pleasure could be yours, too, if you come up to my room."

A corny pick-up line like that normally wouldn't work on Aqua, but after being hit on by gross, ugly men all night, he would have been lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the attention of a hot girl for a change. "Maybe if you buy me a drink, I'll consider your proposal."

This was the farthest Kazuma had gotten with a girl all night and she was quick to buy her new crush a drink. The two "females" drunkenly chatted over a drink, neither having any idea that they actually knew each other. All the alcohol they had been drinking had lowered their sense of reasoning and neither of them could see straight even if they had put on a pair of glasses.

While the two of them exchanged flirtatious advances back and forth, Megumin and Darkness were nearly rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

"This is rich!" Megumin cackled. She had more than enough to drink herself and her words were starting to slur.

"Oh man, I could watch the two of them all night!" Darkness slammed her fist on the table, nearly cracking the wood with her strength, as she found herself just as inebriated as everyone else. "This is the best thing ever! The only thing that would make it better would be if both Kazuma and Aqua found out the truth about each other and then proceeded to punish me for the misunderstanding. Boy would I loved to be whipped and paddled right about now! Oh, maybe tomorrow they'll want to chain me up and take flogger to my bare body since they're bound to be pissed off that they were deceived so badly!"

Megumin's laughter subsided for a moment as she remembered just how awkward Darkness could be at times. She made an expression of sheer disgust towards Darkness's masochistic statement before she looked back at the bar only to see that Aqua and Kazuma were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, um," the short brunette said. "I think we have a problem."

Aqua and Kazuma-"Kasumi" and "Marina", for better words—had hit it off so well at the bar that they decided to ditch the place and go back to Kazuma's room. Aqua was too drunk to realize the brunette was leading him to the same hotel he was staying at as he was too busy wrapping an arm around the other girl's tiny waist.

It wasn't often that Aqua ever had the chance to flirt with girls. He was always hanging around Kazuma, Megumin, and Darkness and never really had a chance to go out places and meet girls without the other three tagging along. It felt rather nice to be able to let loose and meet someone as hot as Kasumi, and even though he barely knew her, he was excited about having the chance to hop in bed with her. Being a god, it came as no surprise that he was still a virgin so tonight would finally be the night he'd become a real man!

Wait. He already _was _a real man!

He had played the part of a female all night and had almost forgotten that he actually wasn't a woman. He was a living, breathing male whose parts were very different from a woman's. How would Kasumi react once she found out Marina was not who she said she was?!

Aqua knew he had to tell her before she found out herself. He opened his mouth, letting his voice go back to its normal octaves as Kazuma drunkenly fiddled with her room key, determined to get inside as quickly as possible. "Hey, uh, I actually need to tell you something—"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Kazuma finally got the door open, only to step inside and forcefully tug him inside behind her. "I've had enough talking for one night," the brunette said to him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips against his.

Aqua's heart pounded in his chest as the other girl kissed him. It was a sweet, tender kiss at first before the brunette shoved her tongue past his lips so she could seek out his tongue. Kazuma was aroused by the sweet taste of Aqua's hot mouth as she tangled her tongue up with his, hands flying to her hair so she could keep him trapped in a lip-lock.

The logical side of Aqua's brain encouraged him to push the assertive woman off of him, and he fought against the horny side of him that was intensified by the amount of cocktails he had consumed earlier. He finally managed to push the smaller woman off of him as a crimson blush stained his cheeks.

"L-Look," he blurted out. "I shouldn't have come here. I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. I'm actually not—"

"Experienced?" Kazuma interjected. "Oh, please. You'll be fine. Just sit back and I'll show you how it's done."

She wasn't going to let the other girl off that easy, not when she had made it this far. She kissed "Marina" feverishly and nibbled on her lower lip, eliciting a few low, barely audible moans from the back of Aqua's throat.

His resistance to her was weakening. Every time Kasumi kissed him, his knees began to grow weak with his burning desire igniting even stronger for her. He had never craved a person this badly before and he wished she would never stop kissing him. However, this pretty little lesbian was bound to be disappointed when she discovered there was a writhing snake in his pants and not a blooming flower.

Once again, he pushed the young woman off of him, this time his face a bit stern. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm not what you think I am!"

Rolling her eyes, Kazuma ignored his outburst as she shoved him roughly down on the bed of her hotel room. Aqua landed on his back and tried to scramble back to his feet quickly only to be pinned down by the assertive brunette who was already crawling on top of him.

Kazuma had the flustered girl trapped underneath her, and she licked her lips seductively as she saw the look of reluctance on Aqua's face. "You're a real hottie, you know that, Marina? You just make me want to eat you all up!" She leaned down to unbutton the collar of Aqua's blue shirt so she could kiss and nibble on the soft, delicate skin.

Chills ran up and down Aqua's spine as the other girl licked at his neck and he tried to grab Kazuma's shoulders so he could pry her mouth away from him. "Look, you're a nice person and I'm very attracted to you! But I just don't think you'll be attracted to me. So let's just stop here, okay?"

Kazuma growled in irritation as her partner tried to shove her away and it caused her to bite down on his neck quite hard, pinching the flesh in between his neck. Aqua let out a tiny yelp before Kazuma finally sat up so she could stare down at his face. Pure, carnal lust was swirling around in her jade eyes, and instead of ceasing her actions and respecting her partner's wishes, she instead tore his vest open, popping out each of the buttons until they were flying across the room.

"No need to be shy, sweetie! I'm sure you've got a knock out body—huh?"

Kazuma's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she stared down at Aqua's upper body. "You're a…man?" She gasped before poking at the extremely padded bra he had been wearing underneath his outfit. It had been stuffed with so many cloths that Darkness and Megumin had lying around to make his tits look real underneath his clothes, but now that Kazuma was able to get a good look at him, she could see that the beautiful, sexy Marina was actually a crossdressing man.

Turning redder than a tomato, Aqua tried to cover his arms over his chest. "Y-Yes!" He blurted out. "I tried to tell you! My name isn't Marina, either. I'm actually—"

Before he could finish his statement, Kazuma was slamming her lips against his once more, making him swallow down his words. With her lips fastened to his, she began to slide the open vest off of his upper body, pulling his arms through the holes and tossing it over her shoulder onto the floor below. Aqua's stuffed bra was still on but Kazuma quickly discarded that, too, with her swift, frisky hands, all without breaking the connection of their mouths so her tongue could keep wrestling his.

Aqua was completely at Kazuma's mercy as his bra was tossed to the floor and he felt so exposed and vulnerable. Still trying to put up a fight, he looked up at the dominant young woman when she finally broke their kiss so he could catch his breath.

"Please, Miss Kasumi. I don't think we should keep doing this," he said in a shaky, uneasy voice.

Kazuma arched one of her slender brows as a wicked smirk spread across her face. "While I do think of myself as a lesbian, I am way too horny to care if you're a man or not. You're pretty hot and honestly I just kind of want to fuck your brains out regardless of what's in your pants."

Normally hearing that a hot girl wanted to fuck him would have made Aqua delighted, but something about this situation just didn't sit right with him. Even in his drunken stupor, Aqua felt like there was something familiar about Kasumi but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. And if he didn't know her, then maybe his gut was telling him to stop it so he could save himself for someone else.

"Can't we get to know each other a bit more first? I'm really drunk and I think I need a glass of water…" He said, trying to come up with any excuse to get out of his situation but the brunette just wasn't having any of it.

While she straddled Aqua's waist, Kazuma reached around her back to fiddle with the zipper on the back of her white dress. Once her dress was opened in the back, she pulled the straps down from her shoulders before slowly and teasingly sliding the garment off her upper body until her the large breasts underneath her white, lacy bra were exposed to the cold air of the hotel room.

Aqua wasn't wearing anything underneath his mini-skirt, as ordered to him by Darkness and Megumin, and his cock started to twitch at the sight of her luscious breasts. His hardening member pushed up the top of his skirt and rubbed up against the back of Kazuma's ass, startling and exciting the curious brunette all at once.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you're more into this than I thought," she giggled before hopping off his waist so she could sit beside him on the bed.

Sitting up on his elbows now that he wasn't trapped underneath her weight, Aqua glared at Kazuma as she lifted up his skirt, exposing his stiff rod. "H-Hey! I didn't give you permission to look under my skirt!"

Paying him no mind, Kazuma gripped the base of his cock, squeezing tightly and watching with interest as it twitched in her hand. "You know, this is the first time I've seen one up close like this, let alone touched one."

Kazuma felt it get even harder in her grip as she slid her hand up and down his shaft, watching as a clear liquid oozed out of the tip. Aqua couldn't help but moan as the busty brunette played with his manhood, stroking it until he couldn't help but cry out her name.

"K-Kasumi! Please stop! If you don't, then I'm going to explode!"

Kazuma liked the sound of his voice as he started to squirm around on the mattress beside her. The way he was moaning was incredibly arousing and she was starting to already soak her panties with her growing need for him. To make him moan even more, she lowered her head and took his tip into her mouth, sliding her tongue over it to swipe up his pre-cum.

Aqua audibly gasped as he felt her hot mouth envelop his groin, and he couldn't help but grip the bedsheets underneath him as she bobbed her head up and down his length. "Kasumi! What are you doing?! Stop that right now! _Mmmmmmph!_"

There was no denying that he enjoyed the suction of her mouth on his dick, but having never had a woman do something like this before, he was incredibly anxious about the whole thing. Part of him wanted her to stop what she was doing and let him leave while another part of him wanted to see just how far she would take it.

His brain eventually stopped all its racing thoughts as heat rose in the coils of his stomach. Before he could stop himself, he was grunting and groaning while his balls began to clench. Then suddenly, without any warning, Aqua reached his limit as let out a loud cry, shooting out a long stream of hot, sticky cum right into the girl's mouth.

Kazuma, who had been enjoying the feeling of sucking on him like a lollipop, was caught off guard by the sudden torrent of cum that shot into her mouth. She choked on his salty cream as it flooded her mouth and she had no choice but to swallow it all down instead of risking it spewing out of her mouth.

Aqua was a panting mess as his body was convulsing in pleasure thanks to her oral skills. Although Kazuma hadn't expected him to nut so hard like that, she didn't exactly mind having a mouthful of his thick, milky cum. She licked her lips, finding the taste to her liking, before she hopped off the bed, only to shimmy herself out of the rest of her tight dress.

"Fuck it, I can't take it anymore!" She groaned while hurriedly unclasping her bra and kicking off her matching panties. "I'm so horny I'm about to cream myself already!"

In a daze, Aqua wasn't quite paying attention to what the horny babe was saying until he opened his eyes to see her soaking wet pussy hovering over his face. Kazuma had already joined him on the bed and wanted to ride his face for a quick release. With both hands on the headboard, she lowered her sweet, smooth, hairless pussy down to his mouth.

"I made you feel good so it's only fair you make me cum, too. Got it?"

Aqua was astonished to suddenly have a woman's crotch rubbing up against his face, but the sweet, heavy smell of her heat was calling to him, making his cock spring to life once more. With her moist lips covering his mouth, preventing him from speaking, he knew he had no choice but to lick his way out of this position. He flicked out his tongue, her wetness dripping down his throat, as he licked at her sensitive clit.

A jolt of electricity surged through Kazuma's body as Aqua ate her out slowly. His tongue was gently but teasingly rolling over her clit and she pressed her face harder against him to urge him to give her more than that.

"I want you to eat me out like I'm your favorite dessert! Don't be a wimp!" Kazuma ordered.

Giving into her demands, he began to lap at her pearl with more pressure and more urgency before pulling her clit in between his lips so he could suck on it. He found her taste to be mildly sweet and he closed his eyes and focused on the sloppy wet sounds his mouth was making against her petals.

Now that he was getting more into it, Kazuma was able to rock her hips back and forth along his face to guide his movements. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head as her body trembled with ecstasy. "Yeah, baby, that's it. Just like that…Mmhmm…."

Aqua liked being praised by her and kept up his steady pace until he heard her moans increase in volume. Her thighs were trembling on either side of his head as he lapped at her clit, and soon the girl was whimpering and mewling like a needy kitten.

"Fuck…Fuck, baby! I'm cumming! Please don't stop!" She begged.

Aqua wasn't about to disappoint her as he continued to circle his tongue around her center until the girl came on his tongue. She squirted her sweet juices into his mouth and Aqua graciously drank down her essence. He felt her release the tension of her muscles before sliding off of him, and at first Aqua thought that was the end of it. They had both orgasmed so now it was time for him them to part ways, right?

Kazuma released her chocolate hair from her restrictive pony tail, her locks falling down her shoulders in elegant waves. "Damn, you really know what to do with your mouth, Marina. You had me cumming so quickly!"

Aqua sat up and wiped his lips on the back of his hand, a shy expression on his face from her awkward compliment. "I told you, my name isn't Marina. It's Aqua."

"Aqua?" Kazuma repeated, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "What a coincidence! I know an Aqua. What a small world."

His previous orgasm had sobered him up quite a bit, and the blue-haired male began to unclip the long extensions Megumin and Darkness had attached to his head. "Really? Because I don't think I've ever met a Kasumi. Although you kind of resemble my friend, Kazuma. Of course I know you're not her since I've never seen her wear a dress like that, curl her hair, or even wear makeup."

Kazuma was far more intoxicated than Aqua but even she was able to put two and two together in an instant once the long hair extensions were removed from his scalp.

"Uh…..Hey, Aqua? It's actually me. I'm Kazuma. The name Kasumi was an alias."

Aqua snapped his head in her direction, eyes as wide as saucers as his jaw fell open. Kazuma looked entirely relaxed over her revelation, but Aqua couldn't have been more disturbed.

"K-KAZUMA?! HOW DID I NOT RECOGNIZE YOU OR YOUR VOICE?!" The god screamed, horrified that he had not only mistakenly kissed his team leader but also licked her pussy and let her suck on his cock. "WHAT THE HELL, KAZUMA?! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE NAMED KASUMI!"

Kazuma shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "It's not my fault you're too dumb to tell the difference between regular me and me with makeup. Plus, you were the one who told me you were a girl named Marina." She looked him up and down, his skirt still on his waist and his thigh high socks still covering his legs. "Why are you dressed like a girl anyways?"

"Long story," Aqua grumbled as he scratched his head, still trying to process the insanity of this situation. "It involves Megumin challenging me to a card game. I lost and she and Darkness had me dress up as a woman as punishment. I never meant to trick you, okay?! I just had no idea it was you until now!"

"Typical stupid Aqua with his typical stupid antics," Kazuma giggled, finding humor in this whole situation thanks to the influence of liquor that was still prominent in her system.

Aqua shot his comrade a cold, icy glare. "Shut up and get dressed. Let's just try to pretend this never happened, okay? As long as Darkness and Megumin don't know, we can continue on as normal." He tried to slide off the bed but Kazuma snatched up his wrist, dragging him back down onto the mattress to keep him from leaving.

"Oh, no, no, no! You're not going anywhere, mister!" Kazuma smirked before tackling him down until he was once again lying on the bed underneath her fully nude body. "I'm still way too horny to end the night yet!"

She had to be joking! There was no way she wasn't joking, right?! All the color was drained from Aqua's face as Kazuma proceeded to kiss him once again just as she had done when she was under the impression that he was just Marina and not her friend in disguise. Her kiss was sweet, loving, and passionate as her huge tits rubbed up against his bare chest.

"I don't care if you're Marina, a random crossdresser, or Aqua. I'm going to fuck you either way until I'm satisfied. Got it?" The brunette winked before she positioned herself over his pelvis where his erect member was waiting for her.

Reluctant to let this continue any further than it already had, he tried to stop the hormonal raging Kazuma before she impaled herself on his dick. "Kazuma! Stop it! This is me we're talking about! You are trying to fuck me; me as in Aqua! You can't really be okay with that! I'm nothing but an annoying, stupid, useless god to you! You don't really want to fuck me now, do you?!" He had hoped his words would get through to her but they fell on deaf ears as Kazuma set out to achieving her goal for the night.

She slid herself down onto his erection, feeling his tip penetrate her flower. She arched her back like a cat as she sat down on his cock and let it fill her up all the way to the hilt. "Oh, fuck! Aqua! I had no idea your cock was this big! It can barely fit inside my tight little pussy!"

Hearing her talk like that made Aqua get all flustered once more, but she wasn't wrong. Kazuma really did have a tight pussy as his dick stretched her walls as far as they could go. Being inside of a woman felt unlike anything Aqua had ever experienced and he felt his control slipping away as she grinded herself against him.

Kazuma was moaning as she rolled her hips forward, angling herself so his tip was pressed against her sweet spot. The brunette then proceeded to rock herself back and forth on top of him until their bodies were rocking together in perfect sync.

"Oh my god, Aqua! This feels so amazing! Fuck, baby! Give it to me more!" She cried out in pleasure as she rode him quicker and harder.

"K-Kazuma!" Aqua shut his eyes tightly, losing himself to her inviting wetness that slid up and down his rock-hard member. "We shouldn't be doing this! Fuck, fuck, _fuckkkkkkk_!"

Kazuma kept fucking him forcefully until she could feel herself on the brink of an orgasm once more. She leaned forward and pinned the male's arms over his head as she lowered her mouth to kiss. Her lips ghosted over his as she whispered his name seductively.

"Aqua…You have no idea how badly I've secretly wanted to fuck you all this time."

The god had no chance to respond before Kazuma smashed her lips to his so she could kiss him while she climaxed. She came all over his dick, coating his rod with her sweet nectar, which finally pushed Aqua over the edge.

He moaned against the mouth covering his as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He was lifting his hips off the mattress so he could thrust his long, thick cock deeper into her peach until he finally reached his release. Hot jizz spilled inside of her pink cunt, filling her up to the brim with cum until it dripped down her thighs. He kept rocking his hips against hers so her pussy could milk him until he had nothing left to give.

With their lips still connected, the pair began to relax against each other as they basked in the afterglow of their bliss. Kazuma eventually slid her body off of his so she could cuddle up against him as she found herself in desperate need of a nap. She had never fucked a man before, and riding a dick that thick and hard had worn her out for the time being. Aqua was just as spent as she was as he lay his head against a pillow, closing his eyes softly before the exhaustion took over him.

When Aqua woke up, he was greeted by the sun streaming in from the window. A pounding headache quickly assaulted his senses and he groaned loudly before trying to pull the blanket over his head. He realized that something stiff and heavy had already claimed the covers as their own, and the blue-haired god rolled over to see Kazuma sleeping beside him, curled up in the blankets she had stolen.

Memories from the night before flooded his brain and Aqua began to panic.

Oh, shit. They had sex. The two of them, Aqua and Kazuma, had ever had sex. No way! This couldn't be happening!

Kazuma had been pretty drunk the night before. There was a chance she wouldn't even remember fucking him so it was best to hurry up and get out of her hotel room before she woke up. Slowly sliding off the mattress, Aqua was about to grab his clothes and leave before he heard Kazuma stirring in his sleep.

"Oh my god….I had the worst dream ever," the sleepy girl grumbled to herself as she sat up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes. She hadn't wiped off her makeup and bits of mascara were smeared underneath her eyes, giving her the appearance of a raccoon.

In sheer horror, Aqua didn't even have time to put on his vest before he heard her shriek loudly. Her scream was like nails on a chalk board and Aqua had to quickly cover his ears with his hands to keep them from bleeding.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM! HOLY SHIT! I ACTUALLY HAD SEX WITH AQUA!"

Kazuma was flipping out in the bed and Aqua turned around and shushed her. "Shut your mouth! Do you want to wake up everyone on this floor?! There's no way in hell I want Megumin and Darkness finding out about this!"

Covering up her chest with the white bedsheet, Kazuma was turning fifty shades of red before she reached out and threw a pillow at the useless god. "What the hell happened, Aqua?! Did you attack me last night?!"

Aqua grimaced, clearly annoyed as the pillow smacked him in the face. "Just the opposite, dummy. You came onto me and forced me to have sex with you! You think I would ever be attracted to you and want to sleep with you?!"

Kazuma was equally as irritated over the whole scenario. "I know I was drunk but no amount of alcohol would ever make me attracted to you!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she watched Aqua dress himself in what appeared to be a woman's outfit. The buttons on the vest were broken, thanks to her drunken aggressiveness the night before, and Kazuma could see hints of his bare chest which only made her nervously blush even more.

"Well you didn't seem to care that I was a boy last night!" Aqua sneered. "In fact, nothing about the whole thing seemed to bother you at all. You were like a totally different person! I can't believe I didn't blast you away with my God Blow while you had your way with me!"

"Tch, why didn't you?!" Kazuma quipped back.

Aqua was stumped for a moment. Why _didn't _he use his magical, godlike spell to blast the perverted girl away from him? He could have easily gotten away from Kazuma but a huge part of him actually enjoyed the sinful things she did to his body. What the hell could that mean? There was no way he actually _liked _Kazuma, right?!

"It's none of your business!" He snapped. "You were the one who told me you had been wanting to fuck me for awhile!"

Kazuma shook her head furiously in denial. "No way! I would never say something like that!" Strictly a lesbian, she had never wanted to actually have sex with Aqua. Sure, maybe it had crossed her mind a few times. Having been homosexual since she was a young age, Kazuma had never shown any interest in men and had only ever chased after girls. She had never surrounded herself with lots of men either and Aqua was her first ever real male friend, despite the fact she always teased him and made fun of him for being the most useless god from the heavens.

But Kazuma did truly enjoy all the time she spent with him. Aqua was stupid but he made her laugh. He was annoying but loyal. He was useless as could be but always came through when she needed him most. Maybe there really was something unspoken between them, something the two of them had never considered to be a possibility out of fear on how the other person felt.

"Aqua…Did you enjoy last night? Tell me the truth," Kazuma spoke in a soft voice, eyes cast downward. "Because, if I'm being honest, I really enjoyed what happened between us. I may have been drunk but we had a lot of fun together and I remember feeling really, _really _good. I didn't think a man was capable of ever making me feel that good before."

Of all the things he had expected to hear from his group leader, that was the last thing. He struggled to think of an answer, but seeing as how Kazuma was honest that she had enjoyed it, Aqua would have felt awkward if he had denied how he truly felt about the situation, too. Kazuma may have always been a real pain in his ass, but she was pretty and sexy. Even with her makeup smeared under her eyes, she looked absolutely gorgeous as she sat up in bed. Even the way she nervously brushed and fiddled with her long hair was adorable, and Aqua couldn't help but remember how fucking sexy she looked riding his cock until they both came last night.

"I mean…It wasn't terrible, I guess," Aqua grumbled, afraid of admitting just how much he truly did enjoy last night. "In fact…I guess I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. I mean, only if you're up for it. And who knows, I might change my mind…"

Kazuma smiled softly at her friend, a light giggle escaping from her. "You know what? I wouldn't mind that at all in the least, Aqua. Care to join me in the shower?"


End file.
